gtalibertycityfandomcom-20200214-history
GTA Liberty City
Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories INFORMATION Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is a 2005 action-adventure open world video game developed by Rockstar North and Rockstar Leeds for the PlayStation Portable.2 It is the ninth game in the Grand Theft Auto series. The game is the prequel to Grand Theft Auto III, was preceded by''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' and was succeeded by Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It was published and distributed by Capcom for the Japanese release. A port for the PlayStation 2 was released on June 6, 2006 in North America.34 At the time of release, the recommended retail price of the PS2 port was around half the price of the PSP version.5 The PS2 port does not feature the custom soundtrack ripping capability, in comparison to its PSP counterpart. It was released on October 1, 2009 as a downloadable game on the revised PSP model PSP Go. GAMEPLAY Liberty City's layout is largely similar to Grand Theft Auto III, while it also incorporates elements found in GTA III's successors, such as more indoor environments, clothing changes, and motorcycles. In addition, in keeping with recent GTA games, the player has more flexibility in terms of moving the camera around for viewing surroundings (GTA III is noticeably limited in that respect). Two innovations from the previous game, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that are omitted from this game are the ability to climb and the ability to swim - contact with deep bodies of water is instantly fatal in this game. The overall sandbox play area, as it is based upon the original Liberty City layout, is considerably smaller than that of''San Andreas''. In addition, motorcycles are permitted in the city during this game, as earlier-released games (set later in the GTA universe chronology) do not allow this. The official Liberty City Stories website reveals that motorbikes were banned by the turn of the 21st century, due to a public ordinancesupported by the Maibatsu Corporation (which marketed the over-sized Maibatsu Monstrosity SUV in GTA III and the Vincent sedan in GTA IV) in order to promote the use of automobiles in the city. Though airplanes can be found in Vice City, usable airplanes cannot be found in Liberty City Stories. However, both games do have usable helicopters. STORY Toni Cipriani, having been forced into living abroad after killing a made man on the orders of Salvatore Leone, decides to return to Liberty City. Upon arrival Toni is greeted by Salvatore and a member of the Leone family, Vincenzo "Lucky Vinnie" Cilli, who rose to prominence during Toni's absence. Vincenzo is instructed by Salvatore to set Toni up with an apartment and job in Liberty City. Not long after, Toni quits upon the realization that Vincenzo had set up a job designed to ensure Toni would be caught by the police. Toni then begins working with a former member of the rival Sindacco crime family now loyal to Leone, J.D. O'Toole, but this is short-lived as another member of the Leone crime family is ordered to kill O'Toole on the same day he was intended to become a made man within the family. A time after, Toni receives a call from Vincenzo during which he insists that he is apologetic toward the situation regarding Toni's previous job with him and asks Toni to meet. Arriving at the designated meeting place Toni is then attacked by henchmen loyal to Vincenzo but quickly subdues them and kills Vincenzo in the process. Following Vincenzo's death, Toni resumes working for Salvatore Leone. Toni reunites with his mother only to be met by her disapproval of his status within the Leone ranks. She orders a hit on Toni but he manages to kill the hitmen instead, leaving the business unfinished between both he and his mother. Toni's relationship with Salvatore and his wife, Maria, grows as he continues working for them eventually leading Salvatore to place his trust in Toni and set him up in a larger apartment in exchange for Toni chauffeuring them to a secluded area of Liberty City and away from the rising attacks on the Leone family by various gangs. Toni continues working for the Leone family in an effort to display his loyalty and eventually becomes a made man as a result. Toni's mother receives the news and is elated to learn her son's status has finally risen to what she'd hoped and eventually calls off the hit she had ordered on Toni previously. The celebration is cut short however, as the Liberty City police arrive and arrest Salvatore under suspicion that he is a gang leader known only as "Mr. Big". Toni remains loyal to Salvatore and poses as his lawyer, while continuing to accept jobs from him which lead to Toni attacking Salvatore's rivals, culminating with Toni killing the head of the Sindacco family, Paulie Sindacco. Toni soon becomes a respected leader within the Leone family. Salvatore is eventually taken to trial, an event which his rivals plan to use as an opportunity to be rid of him. Toni realizes this and intervenes, keeping Leone safe. After Salvatore is released on bail, he comes to conclude that Massimo Torini is behind his troubles and realizes that in order to prevent recently elected mayor, Miles O'Donovan, from dropping the charges against Leone that Torini has taken the mayor hostage. Both Salvatore and Toni head to the island where Torini is holding the mayor and a fight ensues, resulting in the two killing Torini and using the time with the mayor to establish that O'Donovan is now in the Leone family's debt and as the game concludes, Salvatore demands that O'Donovan grant protection to the Leone family while Toni attempts to unsettle the mayor to ensure it is granted.